narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NIKKNAKK
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kurei by naru chan ne-d5upqcd.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 01:13, September 13, 2014 (UTC) 'Hello', Well, I don't do requests but it doesn't mean I couldn't draw animals for someone xD. In fact, I love to draw them in anime style as a gift or commission. Darkmirage04 (talk) 05:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC) You can check the prices on my DA journal http://fav.me/d7a5few but if it's too much I can lower them. Just let me know if you: *want background or just png version of them *one drawing of each summon or full body + portret Darkmirage04 (talk) 15:48, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay I will start drawing them <3 Darkmirage04 (talk) 07:22, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh by the way, what color have the scarves of Taba's foxes? Darkmirage04 (talk) 15:01, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Art Theft Issue Thanks for letting me know about this. I wasn't aware that it was such an issue (lately). We do have rules against art theft, and I've warned members in the past about running into copyright issues from art thieving. I usually take down the stolen pictures immediately, and I only let users put up others' works if they've confirmed they had permission to use it. Do you have a list of the pages that need to be checked? That would be very helpful to start cleaning out all of the theft problems we have. :) Also, I've now added an additional category to my talk page concerning this issue. Users or guests can now come to me to report any thieves or suspiscions of theivery. Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:34, October 20, 2014 (UTC) All pictures I deemed suspicious of infringement were removed on each of those pages you've sent me. Thanks again for sending those to me, and I'm glad that you're so willing to help out. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 06:02, October 20, 2014 (UTC) By the time I got to the page you warned me about, it was totally empty. So I just deleted it. Thank you for letting me know. Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 23:30, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Stat Wheel When I took a look at Kurei's stats, I saw the part below it with scores out of 100 for part I and II. Are her databook stats one and two for parts I and II as well? Because the common way to view it is databook 1 for Academy/chunin exam arc, databook 2 for the later half of Part I, and databook 3 for Shippuden. For most of the wheels I've made, the second book is a small jump from the first (which makes sense since it's just a few months later), and the third is the bigger jump. Since her stats grow all around, between the two, I wasn't sure if that was her Shippuden (and thus book 3) stats. I can make it as Pre-, Shippuden, and Post- on the wheel when you add it, but I thought I'd ask to see which way you were making the books. KusaNin (talk) 14:11, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Here you go :) If you need the colors adjusted, let me know. KusaNin (talk) 22:33, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor Hey, sorry it took me so long to get to a response! ^^; I take it you've already solved the problem? The visual editor on Kurei's page seems to work fine for me. Curious on your thoughts Hey. Recently I made a blog asking for people's thoughts on the economies of the different villages/countries in the Naruto relm. Since you have quite a bit of Suna development in your story, I'm curious as to your thoughts for their economy (or even other countries). KusaNin (talk) 23:58, July 30, 2016 (UTC) no prob friend (*^o^)人(^o^*) glad it worked for you Littlekunoichi29 (talk) 20:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC)